A Walk in The Park
by Superman McShway
Summary: In the year 1888, Serena Laurence, a rich society girl in London longs for excitment. When she stumbles into the dark underworld of London, will Serena get more excitment then she can handle, and who is this Darien Shields? AU SxD please read!
1. The Beginning

Hi, I haven't written anything in a really long time. This is a story that I have always thought about writing but never have. I actually created my own characters for it, but it will fit nicely into an AU of Sailor Moon. So I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters, but this story is entirely original and belongs to me. Oh also, I don't know much about London geography, so neighborhoods will be moved around, or their names will just not be used at all. I hope you like it. Please Enjoy and Review at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Year: 1888 Place: London, England

It was rather a chilly morning when Serena Laurence first woke up. Serena stretched her arms over her head trying in vain to stretch out all the muscles that had tensed up over the night. Looking around she spotted her cat sleeping at the corner of her bed. Reaching down she stroked the cats back.

"Oh Luna, I wonder what I should do today." She spoke aloud to her cat, while wonder what her cousin Mina was up to.

Stepping onto the cold wood floor, Serena made her way over to her large wardrobe. She knew her maid would be in at anytime, usually having to wake her up.

Opening the wardrobe, Serena ran her fingers over all the fine dresses she possessed stopping at a nice light blue morning dress. (At this time, women of class would wear at least 3 outfits a day if not more. The first would be a "morning dress") She pulled the dress out and laid it down on her bed. Serena then sat down at her vanity, picked up her whalebone comb and started to comb out her hair. As she started to comb her hair, in walked her loyal maid Molly.

"Oh Serena! I didn't think you would be up already. I usually have to shake you a few times to get you to rise." Molly said while she came over and took the comb from Serena and continued to brush out her hair.

"Oh Molly, I'm not that bad. The way you talk one might confuse me for sleeping beauty." Serena jested.

"If only you were sleeping beauty, then all you would need was a simple kiss from your prince to wake you up, not the shaking and shouting I have to do." Molly laughed. Serena sighed as she thought about how far she was from having her own man to call her prince. " I see you already picked out your dress. Do you have plans today?" Molly said as she put down the comb and retrieved her mistresses corset. Serena went over to her drawers and pulled out a chemise to change into.

"Not really, but I was hoping to call upon my cousin, Mina, and see if she would like to do something. I was thinking perhaps…ugh… a walk down by the…ugh.. park." Serena said as she was being tied into her corset. "Why does society insist of forcing us into these god awful contraptions. I know its fashionable, but does it have to hurt so much?"

Molly had to laugh at this. Serena was never one to keep her opinion to herself when it came to matters of society, corsets being one of her favorite topics to complain about.

"I believe it was invented just to torture you miss." Molly quipped as she finished tying down the cords. Molly then went to retrieve the wire bustle frame. She proceeded to buckle it around Serena's waist. "Don't even start miss with your bustle. You complain about it every morning. Its not my fault you're a Laurence and need to be in the peek of fashion." Serena sighed. Molly knew her too well. Lastly Molly grabbed the dress Serena had selected and helped her lady get into it.

Looking at the final product Molly quickly inhaled her breath. Serena was a beautiful woman. Standing at nearly 5'3" she had long blond hair that was done up into a lovely French twist. She had large sky blue eyes, and pouty lips that were painted a light pink hue. The light blue dress was look amazing on her, the dress was pretty tailored, fitting Serena like a glove. The bustle accentuated her curve in profile and was in the height of fashion. The dress it self had a high neck, that was edged in a white lace as were the long sleeves and the hem. It had covered buttons that went all the way down the center of the dress in the front, as well as up the sleeves.

To finish the look, Molly quickly retrieved a hat that had a matching lace and ribbon tied around it, and some gloves for Serena to put on later when she went out.

"Molly, would you happen to know where my mother is this morning." Serena inquired while looking herself over in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. Serena wasn't vain, but she did want to make sure that she didn't look like a mess.

"I believe she is in the drawing room, having her morning tea and reading today's newspaper."

"Thank you Molly. One more thing, would you mind sending a messenger to Mina's house to ask what she plans on doing today?" Molly nodded, Serena smiled at her and left the room to find her mother.

* * *

"Good morning mother, I was told I'd find you here. Anything interesting in the paper?" Serena asked while sitting down in a chair next to her mother.

"Have some tea dear, and yes. Apparently there has been another attack. They think it's the same man, their calling him 'Jack the Ripper'" Ilene Laurence said. She then showed the front page of the paper to her daughter. "They believe the "girl" was picked up just outside the park."

"Hmm, that's not to far from here. Actually I was going to ask Mina if she'd like to take a walk with me today through the park." Serena said, while sipping her tea. "Oh well, we probably still can, 'Jack the Ripper' it seems doesn't come out until night fall.

"Honey, I don't know if I really want you going there, no matter the time. Can't you both stay here, or go into town, maybe you will run into Lord Diamond." Her mother exclaimed, getting much happier at the mention of Lord Diamond. Serena though cringed at the thought.

"Mother, I've told you before, I don't like Lord Diamond. He so old, and he always seems to be staring at me." Serena complained as she took another sip of tea.

"Serena dear, what have I told you about using contractions." Serena sighed, she wasn't supposed to use them, her mother found them to be part of the 'lower class language.' Serena mumbled an apology. "Good, I never want to hear you use that word again. And as far as Lord Diamond is concerned, he is not old, and you should be honored that he takes an interest in you. I really wish you would pursue him. A match with Diamond and you would be set for life. Don't you understand how important that is. With him, not only will you gain wealth, but a title. If only I were younger."

"Oh mother, I wish you were the center of his affections, because I am not interested. I do not want to have any type of relationship with that man. He is creepy." Serena shuddered at the thought of being the wife of Lord Diamond.

"Serena, never say no to an opportunity until you have tried it. Lord Diamond is a good man was a good reputation. You know our wealth is drying up, we need for you to have a strong marriage to keep our family a float. You have said no to every other suitor. Lord Diamond is far better then any previous one, do not turn him away." Her mother paused and then with a little laugh said "Unless you think you have a chance to with the Prince."

Serena rolled her eyes. Her mother was always like this, always trying to get Serena to marry someone. Unfortunately, she had been trying for a while to get her to marry Lord Diamond. She just prayed that one day she wouldn't come home and all the papers would be signed, with Diamond waiting to take her away.

Taking another sip of tea, Serena picked up the forgotten newspaper and flipped through the pages. She stopped on one article and started to read.

"Oh did you find anything interesting dear, is there going to be another party?" Serena shook her head and finished reading the article.

"No, no party, but apparently more then just 'the ripper' happened last night. It appears another warehouse in the shipyards was ransacked. It looks like imported foods, clothing, spices, and some other odds and ends were stolen. This is what, the third, forth time this has happened in the past 3 months?" Serena was amazed, how did that much stuff get stolen in one night, and no one notice until the following morning.

"Maybe it was 'Jack the Ripper'?" Ilene said

"I don't think so, how could one man, murder someone here by the park, and then go across town to the shipyards and steal an entire warehouse full of stuff?"

"I guess your right dear." Ilene sipped down the rest of her tea and started for the door, as she got there, she turned back to her daughter and said "If you and Mina do decide to go to the park, don't wonder around to far from home, and please stay towards the nicer end of the park."

"Alright mother, have a good day, I will see you for a late lunch." With her daughters promise to not stray to far from home, Ilene left. Serena went back to reading the paper when a servant appeared at the door to tell of Mina's arrival. Serena placed the newspaper down and hurried to the foyer to greet her dear cousin.

* * *

"Mina!" Serena exclaimed as she hugged her cousin. Mina is the daughter of Ilene's brother, Samuel. Mina was a year older the Serena, but the two looked so much alike everyone thought they were twins. Serena had long silver blonde hair, while Mina had long blonde hair as well, but it was more of a sunflower blonde, which was currently tied up in a bun with a large red bow. Mina's eyes were also a little darker shade of blue. Today, she had on a pink and red plaid silk taffeta morning dress, in a very similar style to Serena's. It also had buttons, but they stopped at her waist, where there was a matching sash. Mina already had her soft light brown gloves on and was holding her matching hat.

"Serena, it's nice to see you too!" Mina said while returning the hug. When the hug was over Mina asked, "So what were you planning for us to do today. I was told you wanted for us to go to the park, but you must have read the paper."

"I did read the paper, but I still think we can go." When Serena saw the skeptical look Mina was giving her, Serena added, "There will be tons of police around, and the killer is not going to be hunting in broad daylight with everyone walking around. Besides he only kills prostitutes." Mina had to agree, they probably would be safe.

With that settled, Serena ran back to the drawing room to grab her hat and gloves and they were off. Serena couldn't help but wonder if it was such a good idea to go to the park today. There had been quite a few murders around here, and true it was all with prostitutes, you couldn't be to sure. The thought was fleeting though, and Serena turned to her cousin, smiled and the two stepped into the park.

* * *

AN: ok I'm stopping here for now. I hope you liked it so far. So what's going to happen next. Will something happen when the girls are in the park?! Will they meet Jack the Ripper?, Or any other unsavory characters? Well your just going to have to wait and see. Please read and Review!!!


	2. Crossing The Park

AN: Hi Guys! Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm trying to get new chapters out, but all my finals are now. This next week is going to be crazy!!!! Just to touch on something, some said I took to long on my description of Serena dressing, well I'm a fashion design major, and I LOVE!!!!!! Costume history. So your all going to have to deal with my obsession over the clothing. In history currently this story takes place in the 2nd bustle period, They aren't as flowery and fluffy as they were about 10 years prior, they are much more tailored. Weee isn't costume history fun. I also said Serena hates the corsets, well there pretty bad at this time, but if she waits in like 1905 there is going to be a corset called the "S" curve corset, makes a beautiful shape, but this is the worst one in all history, sometimes your vaginas would fall out. Not a good thing. But pain for beauty! Now that you've had a history lesson, Back to the story.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Crossing the Park

* * *

Serena and Mina crossed the street to the park entrance. As they wondered to the paths they smiled courteously to a few passing couples and some gentlemen who tipped their hats in return. It was a sunny day, but incredibly windy. They had already seen a man casing after his hat.

"There aren't as many people as there normally is." Serena mused as looked around the park.

"No wonder, with all the 'Jack the Ripper' stories about, only crazy people would be at the park. So I have to wonder, why are we out here? Oh yeah, because your crazy!" an exasperated Mina screeched as she turned to Serena.

"Honestly Mina, nothing is going to happen, how many times have we been in this park. I'm not going to give up one of my favorite pass times because some pshyo is out on the loose. You should have to change either" Serena said, then she turned and gestured to the park "Plus, how many cops have we passed since we've walked in here."

Mina had to agree with this, they had passed quite a few, much more then the normal few constables that would be out to make sure young boys were not disturbing passer buyers, or some other meaningless task.

The two continued to walk around. Despite the air being a bit brisk, the girls were enjoying their morning walk. Wrapped up in their conversation, neither realized how far they wondered into the park, and that they were right on the edge to the seeder side of town.

"Serena, I don't really understand why your so against Diamond, I know he's a little obsessive over you, but I mean he does really care about you, plus he's loaded you could get any dress you want. Oooo think about all the Charles Fredrick Worth dresses you could get. I'm so jealous." Mina said with little stars in her eyes at the mention of a Worth dress. Serena had one, and mina was always jealous about it. She always wanted a Worth, but they were just to expensive for her family to buy. (Worth was the first couturier ever. He was and Englishmen who set up shop in Paris. His dresses are amazing and you can see them in a few museums in NYC.)

"I am not going to marry Diamond just so I can buy a dress. And what do you mean a little obsessive, try extremely obsessive, and possessive. At parties and can barely talk to any other man without him coming into the conversation and start acting like my husband." This frustrated Serena to no end. 'How dare Diamond try to run my life and tell me who I can and can't speak to' Serena thought.

"Yeah, I have seen him do that a number of times. Urgh these hats are stifling." Mina, had been adjusting her sash on her hat all day. Finally with one final frustrated sigh, she removed her hat.

" I thought you loved hats Mina." Serena mused as she too removed her hat.

"I do, but this one is just uncomfortable. Unfortunately, my great aunt on my mother's side gave it to me before passing away. So now my mother wants to wear it all the time in remembrance of her. Hey where are we, we've never been this far into the park. Serena I think we should start back to your house. Lunch will probably be served soon." Mina said while feeling slightly panicky by looking at the surrounding neighborhood.

" Yeah, your right lets head back." Serena agreed, but looking back at the houses on this side of town, she had to sort of appreciate the atmosphere. It almost seemed like it was a scene out of a mystery novel. The dilapidated buildings facing the street in various states of decay, the broken glass on the ground made the sunlight sparkle off of them. It was like a whole other world. One full of adventure and intrigue.

As Serena became more lost in her musings, Mina became more panicky, the buildings having the opposite effect on her.

"Serena, let's get out of he….. Oh NO!! MY HAT!!!" Mina screamed as the wind, which had been dieing down decided to come back in full force. The two watched as the hat was blown quite a way down one of those dark and dingy streets.

Suprising Serena, Mina took off down the road screaming "NO MY HAT!!! My Great Aunts HAT!!! MY MOM IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

Serena just sighed, picked up her skirts and started to jog off to help her cousin get her hat back.

Serena cased after Mina, and couldn't help but be amazed at how far the wind had taken the hat. Serena had already run past several blocks, and Mina was still a block ahead of her. Serena took the chance too look around.

The further they ran down the street, the more the buildings looked like they were falling apart. Some of them seemed to be burned out husks. Windows were either broken or boarded up. Some buildings had some old signs hanging over the doors or windows, but time and the elements, and it seemed years of neglect made the signs impossible to read.

There were boxes, paper, and broken bottles littering the streets. Even though all of this should have frightened Serena, and she was frightened, the weirdest part was that there was no one around. They had not passed on single person. Even the houses and buildings they passed seemed to be completely in habited.

Serena knew this was the poor side of town, but come on, shouldn't there be people about; People selling things, mothers scolding their children, Children playing in the street with other children. Serena paused for a minute; maybe it wasn't such a good idea for children to be playing in the streets. It was after all covered with broken glass.

Bringing back her attention to her cousin, she noticed Mina had turned down a side alley, and she screamed back. "Hey Serena, I think I saw the hat blow somewhere down here."

Serena followed her down the ally. "Are you sure it went down here Mina." Serena asked, slightly winded from their impromptu run.

"I sure, just help me look for it. Maybe it went behind one of these boxes." Mina started too look around, hesitant to touch any of the debris. "I know their poor, but really do they have to leave their streets a mess like this!" Mina complained.

"I actually agree with you. And don't you find it odd, we haven't passed anyone." Serena said.

"I did notice that. It's really creepy, lets just find my hat and get out of here." The two started to look around. The ally they were in was fairly narrow, and it was long. Trash was pilled up high against the walls of the buildings surrounding the ally. Both girls didn't really want to wonder to far from the street so they didn't go in any further then a few meters.

After searching for about 5 minutes. Serena turned to her cousin. "Mina, its not here, lets either go look somewhere else."

"But I saw it come down here, I know I did. Serena we have to find it. My mother will kill me." Mina was in tears at this point. Serena knew how harsh her aunt could be, especially when something was deemed important to the family. This hat seemed to fit this category. Serena sighed and went back to searching.

As soon as they started to look again, heavy footsteps could be heard on the street behind them. They seemed to belong to a man, a large man. The footsteps seemed to be getting closer too. Serena stopped searching and turned toward the entrance of the ally. Fear started to swell up in Serena's chest; she had a sense of foreboding.

Serena turned to grab her cousins arm, but it was to late to run. The man turned to the ally. Serena and Mina froze. The man was a large man. He seemed to be at least 6 feet tall, and weight somewhere near 250 lbs. He was probably in his mid 30's. He had dark brow hair that was uncombed and oily. His clothes were shabby, and consisted of a large orange shirt tucked into some baggy brown pants with a worn leather belt. All the clothes had stains on them, and sported holes. The colors had faded.

The mans face wasn't so nice either. He had a large bulbous nose, which seemed a bit red. He had brown eyes that seemed a bit glazed over, with big bushy eyebrows. His face was covered in pop marks, and little blemishes. When he gave a lopsided smile the girls could see that he was missing some teeth, and the teeth he did have were all yellow.

The man started to walk towards them, his steps seemed to be a little wobbly, but then they spotted in his hand was… "My Hat!!!" Mina cried. "Oh sir you found my hat!"

"Oh so this be your hat…hiccup." Them man slurred out. "Well I found it, I think I deserve some sorta…hiccup…reward."

Serena and Mina started to become scarred. This man was obviously drunk, and they didn't know what he would do. "Reward, what kind of reward?" Mina asked, her hope starting to drain away.

"Is it money you want?" Serena asked the man. The man just stood there, staring at the two women as if they were a prime piece of meet. Serena cleared her throat, not like being on the receiving end of a leer like that. Serena asked the question again, this time the man answered.

"No I don't' want your money." The man continued to leer at the girls.

Serena cleared her throat again, louder this time. "If its not money, then I'm afraid we have nothing else, so please sir, would you give us the hat back so we may be on our way." Frustrated with this situation, Serena crossed her arms over her chest. Not only did this action, she hoped, convey her frustration, but also she felt a little better covering her chest from the man, despite the many layers of clothing.

"I tooold you, I waaant a reward…hiccup." Again he slurred.

"But if you don't want money wha" Serena was cut off by the man.

"I don't want money." The man started to come closer to the girls. "I want a kissssss." The man started to lean into them.

"Absolutly not!" Serena screamed. The man frustrated threw his arms forward trying to grab at the girls. Being drunk, his movements were clumsy. Serena and Mina easily evaded his arms, and took off down the ally since they hope to escape to the street was blocked.

They could hear the man chasing after them, and it seemed even drunk the man was pretty fast. So the girls started weaving into different alleys that were connected. Glass and paper crunched under their feet, and a few rats ran by them. It seemed to be a maze of alleyways between the buildings, but they kept running, and the man kept following. They could hear him yelling at them.

Serena grabbed Mina's hand as they turned down another connected alley. Unfortunately it was a dead end. Spinning around they faced the man who now had them trapped in this tiny little space, and this time the man had a short, fat knife in his hand.

"All I waaated wasss aaa kiss from you girlsss." The man slurred and took a deep breath. "But since youuu ran, I'mm gonna have some fun with you twooo." Both Serena and Mina gasped. Each thinking how the hell did their simple walk in the park turn out like this, with them being ravaged. Mina started to scream, as tears started to leak out of her eyes. Serena grabbed her cousins hand in an effort to comfort her, on the inside though she was just as scarred.

The man started towards them again. His lumbering steps were slow, and menacing. It was easy to tell that he was enjoying the power he held over the two frightened women. He had just reached the girls and was about to grab Serena when they heard a voice from the entrance of the alley.

"Threatening two defenseless women with a knife. Not the best way to get laid. God your so pathetic." The drunk man spun around, wobbling when doing so.

"Shut the fuck up, they're mine, an I found em." The drunk man tried to take a swing at the new guy. The new guy easily moved to the side and avoided the attack. The drunk man turned again towards the new guy. "What theee hell is your… hiccup… your problem?"

"Oh god, your drunk too!!, Fuck man, you are a useless tub of shit." This angered the drunk man and he tried to swing the knife at the man. The new guy avoided it the same way, and kicked the knife out of the drunk guys hand. The new guy then avoided another swing, and threw a punch of his own. The drunk man could not evade it and was hit squarely in the mouth. Fall to the ground and loosing more teeth in the process.

The new guy walked back over to the drunk man, he grabbed a hand full of his greasy hair and pulled his head up. In a dark, dangerous voice he whispered "If I ever see or hear of you doing anything like this again, I swear to you, I will not be as lenient. Now get out of here. I don't want to see your face again." With that he dropped the drunk mans head and stepped over his body to the girls.

The drunk man quickly scrambled to his feet and started to run for it. As he ran he shouted back. "Youuu think you ooown this town…hiccup, you think yoooour beteeter then ussss, you're aaaa fuuuckerrr. Daaariennnn." By then he had gone down another maze of alley and was out of ear shot.

The breath that the two girls were holding was released. Serena pried her hand out of Mina's death grip. The man turned toward the girls. Serena took a good look at him. He seemed to be about 27 years old or so. He stood well over 6 feet tall probably around 6'2". He looked well muscled and lean. He had black hair that was tussled from the fight, and a few strands fell over one of his eyes. His eyes, they're what captivated Serena the most. They were a dark midnight blue. They were eyes that showed that they had seen much in this mans lifetime, and were very knowledgeable.

The man smiled, it was a friendly smile, unlike the leering drunken smile of the other man. This man's teeth were also pearly white, and he seemed to still have all his teeth. He approached the women, but before he reached them, he stopped bent down, and picked up the knife. Serena and Mina again sucked gasped, just because this man is good looking, doesn't mean he isn't dangerous. That fight he was just in proved that.

The man let out a small laugh. "Don't worry ladies, I just picking it up so no one else can use it." He then tucked the knife into his boot. He stood up and spoke again. "By the way, are you two ladies hurt at all?"

Serena again let out the breath that she was holding. It appeared that this man meant them no harm. "Thank you kind sir. I can not tell you how much we appreciate your assistance."

The man again let out a small laugh, "Please don't call me 'kind sir'" He held out his hand, "My name is Darien."

* * *

AN: I Hope you liked this chapter!!! So we've met Darien, but who is he? I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. So please leave me reviews it makes me happy. Please review!!!!


	3. Meeting Someone New

AN: Hi Everyone. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. My life has been crazy. First I graduated college! Yay! Then I was working, now I'm looking for a new job, but without much luck. Cross your fingers I get one soon. Anyway, I have not abandoned the story, it just might be a while between updates. But I hope you like the latest installment. Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

Meeting someone new

The man let out a small laugh, "Please don't call me 'kind sir'" He held out his hand "My name is Darien."

Serena wiggled her way out of her cousin's death grip and took Darien's much larger hand in her own dainty one. "It is a pleasure to meet you…Darien." He shook her hand with a strong firm grip, he seemed very confident and sure of himself before he let go of Serena's hand, almost reluctantly. "Thank you for saving us from that man."

A small smile graced his face as he looked down upon the two women. "It was nothing." Darien replied as he ran his hand through his hair. "I only ask one thing in return."

Unsure of what to make of this Serena hesitantly asked "What is it that you want?" Mina immediately grabbed her necklace and held her arms over her chest as if to protect herself. Even Serena's stance became much more defensive. After all they were almost attacked by another man only moments before.

Darien smirked before saying, "I would love to know your names."

Letting out a breath of air that Serena didn't even know she was holding, she relaxed again. "I am sorry for my rudeness." Serena shook her head slightly, as if ridding herself of the silly notion that this man would hurt them, " Of course, this is my cousin, Mina Kingston, and I am Serena Lawrence." Serena finished and looked up to find deep blue eyes staring back into her lighter blue ones. She blushed and turned to her cousin who was fuming. "What is the matter Mina?"

Mina took a quick glimpse at Darien before returning her focus on her cousin. "Nothing!" Mina exclaimed in a huff. "But we REALLY must be going!" Serena had to agree, it was getting late, and her mother would be furious if they missed afternoon tea. Serena then looked around and remembered, she had no idea where they were anymore. The impromptu escape from that drunk man had lead them into a maze of back alleys, and it seemed, far from the park.

Darien noticed Serena looking around the ally with a confused look on her face. Her eyebrows were drawn and she had the most adorable pout he'd ever seen. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the two women were lost, and Darien was no dummy. "It appears you two ladies are lost, allow me to escort you back to the park."

Serena looked up at Darien with relief. "Thank you, that would be very noble of you." Darien smiled down at Serena and held out his arm to her. Placing her arm around his Serena glanced back up into his eyes and said "Aren't you the gentlemen."

Letting out a deep laugh, Darien turned to Serena "Not really, but I'm trying my hardest to impersonate one. Wouldn't want to give you ladies any more of a fright then you already had."

"I think you're doing a fine job." Serena giggled. Darien smiled back at Serena before turning to her cousin and offering his other arm to her.

Mina looked at it as if his arm was covered with mud, "No thank you, I am fine." Darien shrugged and started to escort the Serena out of the alley. Mina hesitated, unsure if she should trust this stranger to actually lead them to safety or further into to the place she deemed worse than hell. Turning back to look in the alley, Mina quickly decided that any place this man took them was better than here. Picking up her skirt hem she quickly rushed out of the ally to catch up with her cousin and this mysterious man.

Serena heard Mina catch up behind her and Darien, but decided to not to mention anything about her cousins delay. Instead she turned her focus back onto this man who had saved them. He was very handsome up close. He had a commanding presence that just seemed to draw Serena in. She took a look at his clothing. While they were nowhere near as fancy as the men from her circle would wear, thinking about the silk and finery Diamond would wear, they were not horrible like the drunk man's either. He wore a simple pair of black wool pants with a white linen shirt with shell buttons. He also had on a dark vest with brass buttons, and a pair of dark leather boots.

Walking through the maze of alleys Darien was amazed at how far they were away from the park. He couldn't begin to figure out why they were even in this part of town. Didn't they know how dangerous it was, especially with all the murders happening? Lucky he was taking a short cut home and heard the commotion. The question of why they were here in the first place would not leave his head. Unable to stop himself, Darien turned to Serena and asked, "Why were you even down there in the first place?"

Startled from her musings Serena turned and said "huh?", barely catching what he said.

Darien, amused at her expense repeated himself "I asked, 'What is the reason that two little rich girls wondered so far into this part of town.'"

"I heard what you said," Letting out a sigh, Serena continued "We were walking through the park and wondered really close to the edge. Mina took off her hat just as a huge gust of wind came and blew her hat down the street. She took off after the hat." Serena giggled and continued saying" I have never seen her move so fast, it was as if the devil was nipping at her heels."

"What is so important about a hat? Don't you know how dangerous this area is? I mean you just saw what almost happened to you!" He didn't know why he was suddenly so angry. Serena giggling at the situation just made his so upset, he didn't want to picture what would have happened if he hadn't showed up in time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound funny. I do know it's dangerous, but that hat is a family heirloom of some sort for her. Mina would have been in a lot of trouble should she return without it. But I do appreciate your assistance back there and now." Serena smiled up at him.

"You are very trusting, how do you know that I'm not about to bring you somewhere and lock you up? I could be planning to do horrible things to you." He didn't know why he was saying this, but he felt like he needed Serena to understand that this place was dangerous for her. She was a beautiful young woman, and he knew that there were plenty of men lurking around this neighborhood, both rich and poor that would take advantage of her.

Serena shrugged, "You saved me, and my cousin. I just don't think you would have stood up to a guy with a knife, drunk or not if you planned on doing the same thing to us as he wanted." She was just not afraid of this man, he seemed to kind.

Darien was not entirely sure of the reasons behind his next action, but the next thing he knew, he had swung Serena up against a dirty brick wall. He pushed his chest onto hers, pushing her further onto the brick. He held her arms above her head and brought his face down next to the side of her head. He vaguely heard Mina screeching in the background, but all he could do was hear the soft gasp Serena made, feel her warm, soft body beneath his, and smell her light, fresh, purely feminine sent coming off her neck. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure you can trust me? You should be afraid."

Serena was stunned, one moment she was walking beside Darien, and the next she is pinned against a wall, becoming suddenly aware that she is pinned beneath a very muscular, very male body. A breath warm air rushes past her ear as she hears Darien say "Are you sure you can trust me? You should be afraid." Gulping in some air, she tries to regain some control over her senses, but they are going haywire. She can vaguely hear her cousin screeching in the background, but all she is sure of is Darien. "I'm sure I can trust you, I know you won't hurt me." The words were out before she could stop them. Even still, she knew they were true. She just knew that this man would never hurt her, and that she felt safe around him.

Darien was in another world. He could not understand why he was holding her like this. She was from a high class family, was used to the finer things in life, including high society men. But he could not stop himself, and in a way he knew she was lost too. He heard her answer, and even though it didn't make sense, they had only just met, he understood her and her feelings. Darien let his touch linger on her arms as he slowly ran his fingers down from her hand down her arms. Unable to stop himself, he leaned forward and placed the most delicate kiss on her earlobe before taking a deep breath and stepping back, the world coming into focus once again.

Serena was so lost, but she was sure she felt him leave a kiss on her ear before he stepped back. The world slowly began to fall back into place, but she kept looking at him afraid that if she blinked he wouldn't be there. It was then that Mina ran to her and embraced her, breaking the connection that she just shared with Darien. "Oh lord Serena, Are you all right! What did he do to you?!"

Serena turned to her cousin, "I'm fine, it was nothing" A smirk came over her face and she looked into Darien's eyes as she continued to address her cousin, "I think he wanted to scare me into understanding that this world is different than the one we're used to."

"You don't have to be reminded about that, this place is an abomination! It should be torn down! It's dangerous and filthy! "Mina shrieked, before turning around to Darien. "So if you don't mind, Mr. umm..Darien would you PLEASE get us out of here! And don't you DARE touch my cousin again!"

Darien, still unnerved by the sudden loss of control only moments ago, shrugged and tried to sound as disinterested as possible replied, "That's fine by me, we don't need a couple of rich girls wondering where they shouldn't be, stirring up trouble." He started to walk again, turning his back to the two cousins. Mina just smiled, happy to finally be on their way again. Serena stared at Darien's back unsure of what just happened, and what it meant. Slowly she began to follow.

After a few minutes Serena gained her courage back and walked back up to stride next to Darien. "I don't think it took us this long to get lost in the first place, where are you taking us?" Serena couldn't help but ask.

Darien looked at her from the corner of his eye and studied her for a second before answering, "You said you're a 'Lawrence' right. Well the Lawrence family I've heard of lives up at the top of the park, All I'm doing is bringing you closer to the top of the park."

"Oh, Th..Thank you. That's very nice actually."

"Don't mention it, also the murders happened toward the bottom of the park and so there a lot of police, and I'm sure you don't want to have a bunch of cops asking you why you were in this part of the city." Darien frowned at the mention of cops, he never liked them very much.

Serena was grateful. She hadn't thought about that. But the less people that knew about her and her cousin's trip to the seedier part of town the better. She did not need this getting back to her mother.

In the distance Serena could see the tree line. She let out a sigh, she knew where they were. The neighborhood they were in now, was actually a decent one. The rotting buildings faded back into well kept homes and businesses. The streets also had become clear of debris, and more and more people were out and about the sidewalks.

When they reached the park, Serena knew that she and Mina merely had to walk to the other side to get to her home. Mina had already started to hurry into the park, but Serena turned back to Darien. "Thank you so much for your help. I would love to repay your kindness, will I ever see you aga.." Serena was cut off by a constable.

"Well now, What are you doing here? I'm sorry miss, but is this man bothering you?" The constable was in full uniform. He must have been in his late 40's and stood at about 5'9" and had reddish brown hair that was fading to grey, he also had a large mustache that went down the sides of his face and connected to his side burns. Everything was well trimmed, and neatly maintained.

"What are you doing here Marty? You know I have as much right as anyone to be in the park." Darien said, looking less then amused at the constable.

The constable's face started to turn red as his eyebrows drew in and a deep frown formed. "That is Constable Shepper!" The constable bellowed. "And you have no right going around annoying young women. I should arrest you for harassment!" Constable Shepper started for his handcuffs when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Officer, that is really not necessary. I simply lost my hat and this man was kind enough to retrieve it for me. I am simply thanking him. There is no need to get angry at him." Serena soothed. Constable Shepper didn't look any happier, but he did put the handcuffs away.

"There is no need thanking this riff raff, I advise you to take your hat and go home. But if you must thank him be brief." Constable Shepper then turned back to Darien. "I've got my eye on you boy. One wrong move and your mine Shields." He stood for a moment longer trying to stare down at Darien before nodding at Serena and walking on his way.

"Sorry about that, Marty's got it out for me. Don't really know why, but he's always been on my case." Darien didn't know why he felt the need to apologize to her, but felt better that he had just the same.

"Maybe you shouldn't call him Marty, at least to his face." Serena giggled. Darien let out a laugh. "But will I ever see you again?" Serena had to know. There was something about this man, she just didn't know what.

"Your really shouldn't. You should listen to Marty. I'm not from your world, it would be better if you didn't see me again. I mean how would you find me anyway, I don't think you would want another repeat of today. And that would happen again if you came into the neighborhood dressed like the little princess you are. And I don't think I could step two feet into you upscale life without the cops being called." Darien let out another laugh, this one much more cynical. "No, it's better this way. Like I said, there is no need to thank me. Just… " Darien couldn't resist, he brought his hand up to cup her face and stroke her cheek, "Just take care of yourself."

Serena leaned into his hand for a moment. "Alright, I promise to be good. But I won't forget you, and I hope our paths do cross again." Serena then heard Mina calling her name, she turned to look for her. She knew it was time to go with one last look back at Darien she saw the same reluctance in his eyes as she knew were in hers. But there was nothing they could do about that. "Goodbye Darien." She simply said and leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek before turning away and running over to her cousin. As she ran she was sure she heard Darien say "Goodbye my Serena", but when she turned back he wasn't there.

Serena reached Mina, and refused to answer any question Mina asked about the goodbye. The two cousins walked back to Serena's house, their little morning adventure a secret, unaware of the soft midnight blue eyes watching them as they walked.

AN: AHHHH! Done with chapter 3! I hope you liked it. You got a little bit of fluff in there. Don't worry there is plenty more to come! Like I said before, I'm not really sure when I'll get chapter 4 up. I know what direction I'm taking this story, it's pretty much planned out and I'm determined to finish a good story, I'm just not sure how long it's going to take. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! But PLEASE Read and Review! I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks!


	4. Longing

AN: Yay! I hope you liked the last chapter. The story should be picking up now. I'm actually really excited to write it, this is a story that has been in my head for years, and it's fun to see it written down. I have a few more ideas that might be fun in the future. Anyway, on with chapter 4! Enjoy!

Chapter 4:

Longing

After arriving at home Peter Cunnings , the Laurence's butler, took Serena and Mina's gloves and hats. "Your mother has been waiting for you Miss Serena, she does not appear to be in the best mood. You know you shouldn't keep her waiting." Serena closed her eyes at the thought of her mother's scorn. She could she her now, sitting in her favorite over stuffed wing backed chair sipping her tea with fire in her eyes. 'Probably panning how to marry me off as fast as she can.' Serena thought cynically to herself.

"I assume she is in the drawing room then?"

"You would be right Miss, and I suggest that you and Miss Mina make haste to her." Peter Cunnings was always looking out for Serena. He was not the friendliest man, but he cared deeply for his young mistress. Serena often reminded him of his own granddaughter. He had not seen her in years, but liked to think that she was a lot like Serena, a beautiful, young woman, full of energy and life. Peter shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked up to see Serena and her cousin walking toward the drawing room in the Laurence's London flat, before putting away to hats and gloves and making his way back into the house.

Serena arrived at the drawing room and took a deep, calming breath before turning the handle and walking in.

Her mother was sitting in her favorite chair, just like Serena imagined, but instead of sipping tea she was reading something off of a sheet of parchment. "You are late my dear." Ilene Laurence said flatly with out looking up from her reading.

"I am sorry mother; we were delayed a bit in the park." Serena said as she bowed her head.

"Oh, hello my dear Mina, will you be joining us for tea as well?" Ilene asked, placing the note on the table next to her, ignoring her daughter's comment. Serena rolled her eyes and sat down on a loveseat nearby. Mina gave a small nod and took a seat on the love seat next to Serena. "How is my dear brother Samuel doing these days?" Ilene continued in a detached tone of voice.

"My father is in good health, thank you for asking Aunt Ilene. Though I feel I must apologize for our tardiness. It was my fault, my hat was caught by a gust of wind and it took longer than expected to find it." Mina said, feeling the need to take some of the blame off Serena. She knew her aunt had been putting more pressure on Serena to find a husband, and any behavior that wasn't perfect of Serena's part made her aunt livid. Serena let out a small smile toward her cousin, it was just like Mina to always have her back.

"Oh that's quite alright dear. But Serena, you did just miss Mrs. Fennigin. She had just stopped by for some tea and had to be on her way. You know she has a son who is looking for a wife. If only you were here, you might have been able to make a good impression on her." Serena gulped down some tea, this is how it always was with her mother. While she was holding out hopes for Lord Diamond, she wouldn't hesitate to offer her up to another family, deemed worthy. 'More like Wealthy' Serena thought with a cringe. "No matter," Ilene continued, " I just received an invitation to party hosted by Sir Ridgewood. Lord Diamond should be there, that would be a perfect opportunity for you to mingle with him."

Serena knew it, her mother didn't seem angry enough that she had missed a chance to impress with Mrs. Fennigin, there had to be something more, and here it was. "When is the party to be held mother?" Serena asked.

"Oh, you seem excited, well you should be. I want you to land a proposal from Diamond soon!" Her mother looked upon her with cold eyes before continuing, "The party is in a weeks time. But don't forget we are supposed to go to Collingswood's party tonight, I expect you to be ready and act like a lady." Her mother continued to berate her. Serena could only sit there and take it, while receiving sympathetic smiles from Mina.

Just as Serena was about to break under her mother's constant insult, Peter knocked on the door. Her mother straightened up and smoothed out her gown before saying "Come in." Her voice now holding false sweetness to it. Serena could only shake her head. Her mother always acted so differently in front of company, even the staff. She could only roll her eyes so much.

"Mistress, Mrs. Ridgewood is here and would like to join you for afternoon tea." A large smile broke out over Ilene's face.

"Of course, Please, let her in at once." Peter left. Ilene shot a look at Mina and Serena to sit up and shut up. Moments later Peter returned ushering in Mrs. Ridgewood. Ilene stood up and went to her. "Hello Mary, how good it is to see you! Please have a seat, let me pour you some tea. I have Earl Grey, and Chamomile today."

"Hello Ilene, the pleasure is all mine, I heard you were at home and I simply had to stop by." Mrs. Ridgewood sat down on the chair opposite Ilene's. "Earl Grey would be lovely, and two scoops of sugar please. I see you received my invitation, I do hope you can make it." Funny, Mrs. Ridgewood had the same overly sweet tone of voice her mother did. Serena carefully poured some tea into a delicate cup and added the sugar before handing it to Mrs. Ridgewood. "Oh Thank you my dear, and how have you been?"

"I am very well, Mrs. Ridgewood, have you met my cousin, Mina Kingston?"

"Hello Mina, it is a pleasure to meet you, I hope you as well can make it to my party" Mrs. Ridgewood said before taking a long sip of tea.

"I would be honored to come, Thank you." Mina replied.

"Serena and I will also be attending your party, we were just talking about it before you arrived." Ilene took a sip of tea before continuing, "Oh Mary I was wondering, do you know if Lord Diamond will be attending?" Serena nearly choked on her tea, of course her mother would ask that. All Serena could do is hope Mrs. Ridgewood would say no.

"That is funny, Lord Diamond asked the same thing when I saw him earlier this morning. Yes I believe he did say he was coming" A small smirk rose on Mrs. Ridgewood's face. She just loved seeing the couples pairing off, and it seemed that Serena would soon be with Lord Diamond. This would make excellent gossip for the next few days.

A smile broke out over Ilene's face. "Perfect, all the better. So, how is Sir Ridgewood doing?" The conversation went on like that for some time. The two older women exchanging pleasantries, gossiping, and chatting about the weather, while Serena and Mina silently sipped at their tea; commenting when it was appropriate. All the while though, Serena could not help feel that after this party she would _belong_ to Lord Diamond, as if she were a piece of his property. Suppressing a shudder, Serena took another sip of tea, suddenly Chamomile didn't taste very good anymore. Mina could only look at her friend and cousin and offer a reassuring smile, knowing it wouldn't help, but offering it just the same.

After a while Mrs. Ridgewood excused herself and left. Ilene seemed to have a permanent smile on her face. "Serena, I am very proud of you. It seems that you have secured a proposal from Lord Diamond. Things couldn't be better. Now, I believe it is time to get dressed for this evening's party. Mina it was a pleasure seeing you again. If you excuse me." Ilene got up and left the room presumable to get ready to this evening's festivities.

"I'm so sorry Serena." Mina immediately went to her cousin's side the moment Ilene was out of site. "If there is anything I can do. If you want me to try and flirt with him to get his attentions away from you, or maybe I can get another guy for you to look all flirty with and Diamond will get angry and leave you! That could work!" Mina was starting to smile as she started to think of who she could get to go along with this plan.

"Mina, thank you for your concern, but I don't think it will work. I think Diamond will just move up the wedding date if he already has planned one. He's not the type of man to give up. If he sees something he likes, he just goes after it harder. He's told me this on a number of occasions." Serena said, defeated she slumped her shoulders to pout.

"Well maybe it won't be too bad. He might be too busy to pay any attention to you, and then you would be free of your mother and free to go off a little and live your life?" Mina suggested.

"Are you kidding, it'll be worse with Diamond. I'm sure he'll just dress me up and keep me locked away for his own private viewing. He's so possessive over me, and we're not even courting." Serena was at the verge of tears. Her life seemed suddenly over. Today would be the only adventuring she would ever get to do. She wondered if Diamond would even allow her to walk around the park by herself or with only her cousin. Probably not. "I should go change, before mother dearest starts up again. I'm sorry Mina, I don't mean to be so down, but this is it, my life is over."

Mina stood up and smiled down at her cousin, "Well, we will have to make these last seven days count. Try and have fun tonight, your mother shouldn't be pushing you as hard. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Mina turned to the door and walked out, Peter retrieving her hat and gloves.

Serena stayed sitting in the drawing room, she could hear Mina saying goodbye to Peter and the front door closing. Slowly, Serena stood up and made her way to her room, where she knew Molly would be waiting.

"Miss Serena, where were you, your filthy!" Serena turned toward a mirror and saw that she did have a few smudge marks on her face, it was a wonder her mother didn't point that out to her, she wouldn't hear the end of it. "What happened to your dress! The back is all dirty! I don't even know if it can be washed?" Molly exclaimed seeing the dress when Serena turned.

Serena blushed at the memory of being pushed up against that brick wall. Darien. She'd been so concerned about her mother and Diamond that she had forgotten about him. A smile came to her face at the thought of him. "Well I'm glad you're smiling, but you must get into a bath before you go out tonight! Come on, let me help get you undressed." Serena let Molly help her out of her dress, bustle, corset, and chemise before dawning a silk robe and headed off to her private bathroom.

A warm bath felt heavenly, the rich scents of vanilla and lavender filled the room. Serena breathed in deeply letting the sweet fragrances relax her. Finally alone, Serena let her mind start to wonder back to Darien. He was so handsome. He seem warm and comforting, completely opposite of Diamond. In fact the two seemed very opposite, even down to appearances. While Diamond had a slight, almost feminine build, Darien wall all man. Diamond had soft pale skin and white, almost silver hair; Darien was tan and looked like he actually used his hands, remembering the calluses she felt when he touched her. His jet black hair was short and tussled and very boyish, while Diamonds was long and straight. Serena could imagine running her hands through Darien's hair, while looking into his deep midnight blue eyes.

"Why couldn't I be seeking out Darien's attentions." Serena sighed and leaned against the side of the tub. She knew she should never seek out Darien. Besides being the opposite of Diamond, he was the opposite of everything her mother wanted for her. 'Including a warm caring husband who actually loves me.' Serena thought to herself. 'Who am I kidding, Darien doesn't love me either, I barely know him, he probably doesn't even remember me.' Serena thought miserably to herself. 'Then again, he did look at me in such a way, and I swear he said my Serena' That thought made her smile. Oh what she wouldn't give to see him again, and look at her in that way.

Lost in her thoughts Serena didn't hear Molly come in. "Serena! Your still in the tub, you'll prune up. I won't have your mother tell me I'm not doing my job. Now get up, we must get you dry and ready for tonight." Serena sighed again, reluctant to leave the little bit of serenity she had made for herself.

After reentering her bedroom, Serena saw that Molly had already chosen a dress for her to wear tonight. It was a midnight blue, off the shoulder silk taffeta dress. It was beautiful, and immediately reminded Serena of Darien's eyes. Serena decided that this was her new favorite dress, and a small smile started to spread on her face.

After a good hour of dressing and applying makeup and jewels, Molly deemed Serena ready. Looking at herself in the full length mahogany framed mirror, Serena couldn't help but agree. She looked stunning, the blue really looked beautiful against her pale skin, and her blonde hair was up, done in million little ringlets. The makeup was sublet, but just enough to enhance her already beautiful face. Serena couldn't help but wonder if Darien would think she looked pretty. Blushing, Serena shook her head trying to rid herself of this ridiculous thought. She would never see Darien again.

Making her way downstairs, She saw Peter assisting her mother at putting on her overcoat. Her mother turned to Serena, a smile on her face. "You look lovely dear."

"Thank you mother, you look very nice as well." Her mother beamed at the compliment. She did look lovely. She was wearing a forest green silk gown with a little bit of dark brown lace peaking up from the neckline. The color was nice against her mother's olive completion and dark hair.

"In fact, Serena, you look so lovely I would be shocked if you don't receive a few more offers tonight. Oh if only Diamond were attending tonight's event, he would be sure to propose." Serena cringed, she could never get any compliment without her mother adding on what Diamond or another man would think. "Well we should be off dear, put on your coat and let us go, the carriage is already here."

Serena slipped on her coat and followed her mother outside. In front of their house was a carriage all ready to pick them up. It was a brisk night and Serena pulled her coat tighter around her and hurried into the carriage, happy to be out of the cold.

The carriage ride was uneventful and it didn't take long to get to the Collingswood's house. A page boy helped Serena and her mother out of the carriage. Serena saw that a lot of people were filing into the house to get out of the cold evening air. Serena soon hurried after them.

The hall was brightly lit, and Mr. and Mrs. Collingswood were politely greeting their guests as they walked into the house. Serena remembered doing the same thing when they used to have parties at their house. That was some time ago though. Ilene had stopped throwing parties, afraid that people would notice that the house was slowly becoming sparse. Money had been tight for some time, so expensive paintings and tapestries had been sold to pay bills.

Serena knew that her mother's constant worry and nagging about Serena's choice of husband was out of fear of their future well being. She had been right when she said that all they had left really was the family name. Marrying Lord Diamond would be a god send; he was above their class, even at the peak of the Laurence's wealth. A marriage with him would secure the family. Alas, Serena still did not want to marry him, even for all the benefits it would bring. She felt like she would be betraying a part of her soul.

By this time Serena had wondered through the crowd. Her mother having gone her separate way, Serena was free to think to herself. A few men approached her to ask for a dance which she accepted, but the whole time Serena could not concentrate on her dance partner. Her mind was elsewhere, switching between her fear of Diamond, and a strange longing she had to see Darien again. Ever since her bath she could not get that man out of her head.

She wondered what it would be like to dance with him. He was so strong, and sure of himself, she was sure he would be an excellent dance partner. Throughout the night, Serena started to imagine that every man she danced with was Darien, twirling her across the dance floor. And for once, Serena was having fun, she even laughed a few times.

Winded, Serena stepped out of the room into a dark hallway for some air. She had just been dancing with Robert Flack for the past few songs, he was a man who had been showing quite a lot of interest in her. Robert was a handsome. He was about 5'10" with brown curly hair. He had a hint of a mustache and a strong jaw. He was friendly, but as Serena had done all night, she pictured that it was Darien that she had been dancing with. A few times she caught herself almost calling Robert Darien. Embarrassed , Serena excused herself to get some air.

Letting her mind wonder, Serena thought she was going crazy. 'Why am I thinking of no one but him. I only met him once' She put her hands to her forehead. 'I want to see him again, but how can I, I don't even know where to find him. He was right too, there is no way he'd be accepted into my world, and I would stand out if I went to his.' Serena didn't know what to do.

This was how her mother found her, in a hallway holding her head. "Serena, honey, are you alright? What has happened?" Her mother wrapped her arms around Serena's shoulders and ushered her into a chair by a door.

"Oh mother, I'm sorry, I guess all the dancing just got to me and I needed a moment to calm down" Serena lied.

A frown appeared on her mother's face, "Well if you are not feeling well, we can call the carriage and go home. I saw that you got the attentions of Robert Flack. His family is alright." Her mother stopped as if contemplating something before waving her hand and continuing, "Never mind, let us get you home, we must have you ready for the Ridgewood ball."

Standing up, Serena followed her mother back through the ballroom and over to the foyer. Ilene exchanged a few pleasantries with the hosts before apologizing for leaving early, claiming the Serena was feeling ill. The Collingswood's looked over at Serena with worried faces and gave their well wishes before Serena and her mother were off.

Glad to be back in the carriage, Serena let out a large sigh and relaxed against the back of the seat. Serena then looked out the window. They were passing a neighborhood similar to the one Serena and Mina went to earlier that day. The same feeling of longing washed over Serena. She yearned to escape the carriage and run into Darien's strong arms. Giving out another sigh Serena closed her eyes. "What is the matter dear? You keep sighing, is something troubling you?"

Serena opened her eyes and looked at her mother. Ilene was studying he daughter as if she was figuring out a puzzle. "I'm fine mother, I really wasn't feeling all that well at the party."

"It looked to me as if you were having fun."

"I..I was,… the excitement must have got to me. I think I will retire for the night when we get home." Serena replied. Ilene looked at her daughter once more, trying to find out what she was not telling her.

"That would be best dear."

Serena found Molly in her room ready to assist her at getting undressed. As much as Serena wanted to remove her corset, she couldn't bring herself to take off the dress just yet. It was the dress that reminded her of Darien. 'I'm being silly. I should go to bed' Before she could stop herself, Serena said "Molly, you look tired, please go to bed, I can undress myself, I'm a big girl." Molly smiled at Serena before saying thanks and dismissing herself to retire for the evening.

Serena moved back to the full length mirror. She looked as stunning as she'd been when she'd left earlier that evening. Her thoughts returned to what Darien would think seeing her in this dress. 'I'm going crazy, what could I be thinking.' But a thought had already stuck in her head. If she waited for another hour or so, just to make sure everyone was asleep, Serena could sneak out. She could walk over to Darien's neighborhood and find him. The plan seemed simple.

'One problem Serena, you don't know where he lives, or how to find him' Serena frowned at herself in the mirror. That was a problem. Once she got to his neighborhood, she didn't know how to find him. 'What was the name the officer called him? Shields? Yes, that was it, that must be his last name. Darien Shields.' Serena grinned. She could always walk over and find someone to ask if they knew. She knew that those types of neighborhoods always had a 'night life'.

'If a constable knew who he was, other people must know too. If I can't find anyone, I'll just come back home.' The plan seemed stupid, she knew, but she couldn't help the large smile that broke out over her face. 'I could wear that large brown cloak, no one would recognize me, and I won't look too rich.' Serena's cloak had been a large course wool cloak that she had worn one year out in the country. It was huge and hideous. It would be perfect.

Happy with her plan, Serena ran to her trunk to root out the cloak. 'Mina had said I should enjoy my last week of freedom' Serena justified to herself. She couldn't contain her giggling when she found the cloak. Pulling it out, it was every bit as hideous as she remembered. Serena flung it around herself and buttoned the few buttons it had in the front and pulled the hood over her head. Looking at the mirror, she deemed herself well disguised. 'This is perfect!'

Serena looked at the time. A quarter to midnight. Everyone should be asleep. Cracking the door open Serena listened for any noise that would indicate someone was awake. She heard none. She was about to leave her room when she hesitated. What if she should not get back before morning. With a quick thought, Serena went back to her desk and wrote a quick note.

_Molly,_

_I went out early for a walk in the park. Please don't tell my mother. Tell her I am still feeling ill and wished to sleep a bit longer. I won't be gone long._

_Thanks for everything,_

_Serena_

Satisfied that Molly would believe the letter and not tell her mother, Serena crept into the hall. Being as silent as she could, she made her way down the stairs. A few times there was an ominous creek and Serena would freeze to listen if anyone moved. The house was silent. Letting out a deep breath, Serena made it to the front door. She slowly opened the heavy oak door and was out.

Serena couldn't believe it, she was doing it! She was having another adventure, and she was going to enjoy this last bit of freedom. With that last thought, Serena made her way into the park.

AN: I hope you liked it! I can't wait for the next chapter. What will happen, she's going into the bad neighborhood in the middle of the night! Haha! Please read and review!


	5. Midnight Meeting

AN: Waaaa! I want more reviews! Ok, This next chapter and from here on out should be getting really good, I just needed an introduction to make sure you all understood what's going on. So on with chapter 5. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5:

Midnight Meeting

* * *

Serena had encountered no one as she crossed through the deserted park. It was a bit eerie actually; usually the park was full of people. There would be children running around and playing, women walking in groups, couples enjoying each other's company, and even the occasional police officer. 'Of course no one is here, it's the middle of the night!' Serena thought to herself, 'I'm so crazy, I can't believe I'm doing this.'

In no time the park gave way to the decrepit buildings from earlier that day. Serena gulped, while earlier she had been in a strange, fascinated, awe of the strange, foreign neighborhood, it now looked like something ripped from a horror novel. Hesitating, Serena looked down one of the desolate streets to see if she could see anything. A few of the lanterns had been lit, and it cast an eerie glow over the debris ridden streets.

At first she saw no one, just like this morning. 'Great, there is no one here. Who am I supposed to ask to find Darien.' Serena sighed, it looked like her plan was going to fail. Just before she gave up, and walk back home, she noticed a group of women emerge from the darkness to stand under one of the lamps.

A jolt of excitement ran down Serena's spine. Without a second thought, Serena stepped off the sidewalk next to the park and hurried across the street. She never took her eyes off the women. They were her only hope at finding Darien. Thinking his name brought a smile to Serena's face and she picked up her pace.

Only a few yards away Serena studied the women she was about to approach. There were three of them. They all seemed tall and thin. One women had dark hair with a purple sheen to it. It was long and wavy. The second women had white hair, but she appeared to be no older then 25, just like the first woman. Her white hair was done in a braid down her back with a second braid wrapping around her forehead. The last woman look confident and strong, she had brown wavy hair pulled back into a pony tail. She didn't look to be much older than Serena. All three were wearing very revealing dresses that could have once been considered elaborate, though they now supported fraying edges and color that had long since faded. Clearly these three women were prostitutes.

As Serena got closer, she could hear that the women were arguing amongst themselves. "You know this is our spot, my sister and I have always sought business here, you'll just have to look elsewhere for clients." The dark haired women said in a condescending voice.

"Catsy you know that's not true! You've been down on Market street for the past month! You can't claim turf here if you haven't been here for a month!" The brown haired girl countered.

"Are you call'in my sister a liar!" The white haired women shouted.

"Yeah I am, and you're no better Birdie! You've also been down at Market turning tricks." The brown haired girl crossed her arms pulling her tattered shawl tighter around her body.

"TURNING TRICKS! Why you stupid girl, my sister and I provide a lot more then SEX for our clients! Look at us, we're beautiful, sophisticated, and well spoke'n! We are courtesans, escorts, we are not HOOKERS!" The dark haired women shouted

"Call it whatever you like, you're still on a street corner looking for men! And another thing you're about as sophisticated as pigeon!" By this point it looked like the two sisters were about to rip the hair out of the brown girls head. Serena thought now might be a good time to intervene.

"Um…Excuse me, could you help me?" Serena called as she entered into the circle of light emitting from the street lamp.

"Oh god! Not another chit try'in to claim our street!" The white haired girl complained.

"Get lost, there is no room here for you, and take this hooker with you!" The dark haired women exclaimed.

"I'm not looking for a spot, I'm looking for someone, maybe you know where he is?" Serena tried again. She needed these women to help her, or she might never see Darien.

"Look girl, we are not here to help you! We've got our own clients to find! Now get lost! Same goes to you bitch" The dark haired women yelled before turning to her sister and whispering something in her ear. The white haired women giggled before giving an ugly sneer at Serena. Obviously they were just making fun of her. Rolling her eyes, Serena turned to the brown haired women. She hadn't said anything mean to Serena, so maybe she would help. She saw her glaring at the two sisters before turning away and walking down the street further into the gloom.

Serena wasn't going to get help from the two sisters, so quickly she followed after the brown haired girl, hearing the two sisters laughing in the background before fading away.

The brown haired girl was fast. Serena almost lost her. Another street light went by and she spotted her a few yards away. Picking up her hems Serena ran over to the girl.

"Excuse me, could you please help me!" Serena called after her. The brown haired girl stopped and spun around rather quickly, causing Serena to almost loose her balance.

"Look, I'm having enough problems as it is finding men for myself tonight, I can't be bothered helping you!" The brown haired girl said rather sharply.

"I'm not asking you to help me find men, I just am looking for an address." Before Serena could finish the girl had turned around and started walking again. "Please I'm looking for a man named Darien Shields!" Serena shouted to her. The girl immediately froze. Serena let out a breath before jogging over to her.

"Darien Shields?" The girl repeated the name, still with her back to Serena.

"Yes! Do you know him? Do you know where he lives?" Hope started to course through Serena's veins.

Spinning around quickly the brown haired girl faced Serena and put her hands on her hips. "Of course I know him, who doesn't!" She threw her hands up in the air, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Serena though turned her head down. It looked like Darien entertained many many women. 'I guess I was just fooling myself in thinking we had a connection.' Serena sighed. "My question is…" The girl continued, "What does Darien want with you? He never calls upon _our_ type of services."

Serena instantly perked up at hearing this. "He doesn't use prostitutes!" Serena exclaimed, instantly thinking about how stupid she must of sounded.

The tall girl gave Serena a funny look before continuing, "Yeah, don't you know he's against it. I've never heard of him ever having one. So I ask my question again, why are you looking for him?" She folded her arms around her again. It seemed she was a bit protective of Darien. 'Oh no, do they have a thing together? She did say he didn't use prostitutes, but she could be a girlfriend or something? I mean she is really pretty.' Serena thought frantically.

"I…uh…wanted to… thank him." Serena thought quickly. "He helped me out earlier." Serena prayed that this girl didn't ask why she was going looking for him to thank in the middle of the night, even Serena couldn't answer that one.

"Oh, that makes sense. He's always helping people out. Yeah, sure I'll tell you where he is." The brown haired girl smiled down at Serena and held out her hand, which Serena took. "My name is Lita by the way. Sorry for acting so weird earlier, Catsy and Bridie really got to me."

"My name is Serena, and don't worry about it. I'm just happy that you're going to help me."

"Yeah, I'll show you where he lives, I'm going to be heading in that direction anyway." Lita smiled again at Serena before turning and continuing to walk further down the street. Serena fell into step beside her. "You know Darien has helped me out too. I was living on the streets with no food or money a while back. I was starting to think this is the end, that nothing could get better. That maybe I'd be better off in my next life." Serena looked up at Lita, she knew there were people like that, but to actually hear it really made Serena think about how lucky she's been.

Lita looked down at Serena with a solemn face. "I almost did it you know. I had the knife to my wrist, but I hesitated. That's when Darien found me. He picked me up and brought me to his home. I was given food and some new cloths. Later he helped me get a job at a factory, life was… well not good, but a lot better than before."

Serena looked up at Lita. "If you had a job, why are you doing 'this' now?"

Lita sighed. "A boss at the factory…he started to…notice me. He would do small things at first, an inappropriate touch, a few comments. I could deal with that, but it escaladed. One day he grabbed me and threw me into his office. The man…violated me. I was screaming and trying to kick him off, but nothing worked." Serena had her hands over her mouth, how could anyone do this she thought. "As that bastard was raping me, his boss walked in. The bastard got off me, but went to his boss and claimed that I came onto him. I…I was fired." Lita was in near tears now.

Serena looked at Lita, giving a sympathetic smile and put her arm around the girls back trying to console her. She didn't know what to say. She never had to face anything like this in her whole pampered life. "Why don't you come with me to see Darien?" Serena asked.

"No! I can't! Darien was so good to me, I can't let him know I was fired and turned to prostitution." Lita cried out. "Besides, on a good night I can make an entire weeks pay." Lita gave Serena a weak smile.

"Aren't you afraid about the murders going on?"

"Of course, I'm terrified. But I'm pretty strong, and I'm keeping my eye out for shady characters." Lita let out a grim laugh. "Sorry to drag you into my mess of a life. So, what did Darien do to help you?"

"He saved me. My cousin and I were attacked by a large man with a knife. Darien stepped in and saved us." Serena smiled, remembering how heroic he looked. "He then walked me and my cousin to safety. He's a real gentleman."

"That sounds like something he would do. Yeah, he's a great guy. Him and his gang have done some great things for the people in this neighborhood."

"Gang?" Serena turned to look at Lita.

"Not like a real gang, but you know his friends. They are always getting money, and then distributing it to needy families and such." Lita once again gave Serena a look as if this was common knowlage. "Are you new in town?"

"Uh…you could say that." Serena stumbled over the words. Lita seemed like a trustworthy person, perhaps they could even become friends, but she wasn't ready to reveal who she was. Keeping her identity a secret seemed the best at the moment.

As the two continued to walk, they slowly started to form a comfortable friendship. Lita was a very sweet girl who had dreams of owning her own bakery. Serena found out that she was born a few hours outside of London, but moved here with her family when she was little. Unfortunately, a little more than year ago her parents came down with yellow fever and passed away, leaving Lita on her own. She tried her hardest to pay for the rent of her family's one bedroom apartment, but couldn't and was out on the streets. Thanks to her life of prostitution, she now had a small, one room apartment not too far from where they were.

Lita was very friendly and talkative. It was nice just to listen. Soon the two had reached a large brick building that looked like a warehouse. Lita had stopped. "Well, here's his place." Lita said turning towards Serena.

"Are you sure, it looks like a warehouse."

"Of course I'm sure, I lived here for a bit remember. And yes, it is a warehouse. He uses it for his business. He converted one of the offices into a bedroom though." Lita smiled. "It was great talking to you Serena, you're really easy to get along with, and a great listener. Sorry I talked so much." Lita laughed and shook her head sheepishly.

"Don't worry, It was nice to listen. Even if you don't do it tonight, I still think that you should talk to Darien."

"Maybe. Hey, don't worry about me. I've got to get going. Tell him I said Hi though. It was great talking to you Serena, I hope we see each other again." Lita smiled once more before turning away and walking into the darkness down one of the empty streets.

"Good bye Lita!" Serena called out, but she was already gone.

Alone again, Serena looked around. She was at the corner of Park and 3rd Street. Looking back at the warehouse, she saw a small ramp which led to a large industrial door. Taking a deep breath, Serena marched across the street , up the ramp and to the door. Before she could chicken out, Serena brought her fist down onto the large door. There was an ominous thud, breathing, Serena did it again. Another thud. As she went to do it a third time the door opened slightly. A tall man, draped in shadow stood in the opening of the door, effectively blocking Serena's view inside, and any light coming out.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The tall man asked. His voice deep and gravelly. This was _not_ Darien.

"Um…I'm here to see Darien." Serena squeaked, intimidated by this brute of a man.

"Who are you? Why do you want to see him?" His voice boomed into the night. Suspicion lacing his words.

"He saved me earlier, I wanted to thank him. Please I just want to see him." Serena pleaded.

"Who are you?" His voice now annoyed.

"Oh, my…my name is Serena. "

"Stay there." With that the door slammed shut, leaving Serena outside, alone. She let out a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. 'What did I get myself into?'

* * *

The large man shut the door. He turned around and made his way towards the back offices.

"Who was that at the door?" A bored voice asked.

The large man turned toward the voice, a man sat at a table with a bottle of beer in one hand and a beautiful woman behind him wrapping her arms around his shoulders. The large man looked on jealous as he responded, "Ah, just some chit wanting to see Darien. Nothing to worry about Alan." The large man shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you ask WHY she wanted to see Darien, and at such a late hour as well?" Alan asked, his voice adding a hint of annoyance to it.

"Well, she said she wanted to thank him, saved her of something. She looked like a prostitute."

"Ugh, don't _those_ women know, Darien would NEVER sully himself with _them_!" The women around Alan spat.

"Look, all she said was that she wanted to thank him. I'm just gonna let Darien know." The large man tried to make his way to the offices again.

"You shouldn't bother him, he's in a meeting with Andrew." The large man sighed. He knew that it was a bad idea to disturb them, but the girl just looked so lost. What could it hurt. Deciding to ignore Alan, the large man continued on his way.

He stopped at Darien's door and rapped on the wood softly. A muffled "Come in" was heard from the other side. The large man grabbed the door handle and turned opening the door. Darien and his friend Andrew were looking over something on a table, they seemed quite focused on their work.

"Sorry to interrupt. There's some girl hear see you Darien."

Darien looked up from the papers in front of him. A little irritated at the interruption. "Did she say what she wants?"

"Um, yeah. She said that her name is Serena and that you saved her earlier. She wanted to thank you, I think. She looks like a prostitute." The large man finished.

"A prostitute, we don't have time for this. Daniel, please just tell her we appreciate her thanks, see if she needs any food, and send her away." Andrew said dismissively, returning his attention back to the paperwork in front of him. Darien though, was staring right at Daniel, but the look on his face suggested, he was far away.

Fidgeting under the intense stare, Daniel looked back at Darien, "Is that what you want me to do Darien?" He asked.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Darien quickly shook his head. "NO! Serena you said? Did she have blonde hair?"

"I couldn't tell? She was wearing a large hood." Daniel replied.

"Darien, we've got a lot of work to do. The shipment will be leaving in two days!" Andrew called out in frustration.

Darien just stood there stunned for a moment, before composing himself. "Please, go get her." Daniel just nodded and left.

"What are you doing? We have a lot of work!" Andrew complained. Darien wasn't listening, he was looking around the room. 'Damn. This place is a mess. Shit.' He started to rush around the room, grabbing clothes and old papers and throwing them into drawers. "What the fuck! You're cleaning?" Andrew yelled, "What's going on?!"

Darien stopped what he was doing and looked up at his friend. "Drew, we have to do this some other time. I have to see this girl!" He then continued his frenzied clean up.

"What is so special about her?"

"I'll tell you later, just, you got to leave…now." Darien pointed to the door as he quickly threw his sheets over his bed, trying desperately to smooth out the wrinkles.

"No, I've got to see what's so special about this girl that it's got you cleaning up." Andrew said with a smirk, leaning against the table and folding his arms. Darien frowned at his friend as he fluffed his pillows.

* * *

Serena was getting scared. It was taking too long. She wondered if the man just left her, hoping she'd give up and leave. Maybe this was the wrong place. Maybe Darien had left. Just as Serena was giving up hope the door opened again. This time it was fully open and the large man from earlier stepped to the side, silently allowing her entry.

Serena walked in, the warehouse was large from the inside. She looked around and saw a few tables and chairs. There were a couple of people sitting drinking and talking quietly amongst themselves. When the door shut behind her with a slam, all eyes in the room turned to her. Serena gulped.

"Follow me." The deep voice from the man said. Serena just nodded and started to follow him.

As they passed by one of the occupied tables, a woman with shoulder length brown hair called out. "Hey chit! What do you want with Darien?" Her voice was neither warm nor friendly.

"What's it matter to you." Serena replied dryly.

The woman stared at her, as if she couldn't believe that this girl had spoken back at her. "You little bit.."

"Ann" A man sitting in the chair behind her said, cutting her off. "Be nice, obviously Darien wanted to see her. She is quite pretty. I wish she would remove that hood though, so we could see her fully. But if Darien wants a full service '_Thank you'_ from this girl, who are we to judge."

Serena winced, that hurt more than what the woman said. Implying Darien only wanted her for sex made her feel very cheap.

The woman named Ann gave one last glare at Serena before settling down. "If Beryl were here, that girl would be dead."

"Thank goodness for that." The man next to her said.

Serena rolled her eyes and turned again to follow the large man from before. They reached row of doors, presumable at one time offices. The large man knocked softly at one of them, before opening the door. He stood out of the way as Serena walk past into the small room.

It took a second for Serena's eyes to readjust. The main room of the warehouse was dark, with a few lit candles on the tables. This small room was very bright in comparison. When they adjusted, Serena saw him. Darien was standing in front of a small bed on the opposite side of the room. A large smile broke out over Serena's face. Darien smiled back at her and started to walk towards her, when they heard a small cough to the side.

Serena turned and saw another man; he was tall, around 6 feet. He had sandy blonde hair, and tan skin. He wore similar clothing to Darien's. He was smirking at her. "So this is the girl that had you so worked up? I'm surprised." He gave a small laugh before walking over to Serena. "Hello my dear, my name is Andrew." He grabbed her hand in dramatic flair and placed a small kiss on the back of her hand, obviously having fun with it.

The next thing Andrew knew was a heavy hand on his shoulder, jerking him up. Darien looked at him angrily. "Drew, leave." Andrew gave Darien a smirk before brushing off his hand and heading for the door. "When you're done with her, call me so we can get back to work." Andrew called out lazily as he closed the door behind him.

Anger was dripping from Darien. Serena looked at him as he took a deep calming breath, running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry about that. I usually don't…_entertain_ women, Andrew is misinterpreting this." Darien said, fishing for the right words. After another calming breath Darien turned to her. "What are you doing here?" He asked softly.

Serena blushed. She knew it was stupid, she didn't know why she came, all she knew is that she HAD to. Serena unbuttoned the cloak and slipped the hood off her head before removing the cloak altogether.

"Woah! What are you wearing?" Darien asked, completely stunned by the beauty in front of him.

Another blush graced Serena's cheeks. She'd forgotten that she was wearing her midnight blue evening dress. "I'm sorry for barging in like this. I…I just had to see you again." Serena looked up into his eyes, the same ones that matched her dress. "I kept thinking about you all day." She knew she was pouring her heart out, but she couldn't help it. This man, he'd changed her. In their brief encounter from this morning, she'd learned what it was like to really live, she felt passion for the first time. She needed more.

"You've been on my mind too. I actually thought that you'd have forgotten about me. I mean you live such a rich life full of parties and such." Darien looked at the floor, that was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever said in his life. What was with this girl that turned him into a babbling idiot that couldn't control himself, thinking back to earlier when he'd pushed her against that wall. 'God, I even kissed her! Granted with was on the ear, but still.' Darien started to remember the way she smelled, how soft her skin was, and he suddenly wanted her in his arms again. He quickly stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"You shouldn't have come here, it's dark, something could have happened."

"I know, I kept trying to talk myself out of it, but I couldn't. I needed to see you." Serena said, stepping closer. An unbelievable ach in her to be in his arms again.

"You could have been hurt," His words sinking in, as he remembered all those murders happening around town. "Fuck, you could have been murdered. Do you have a death wish or something. First you come into this neighborhood in the day and are almost attacked, so now you come at NIGHT!" Angry at what could have happened Darien grabbed her and pulled her into a desperate hug. He needed her to understand that this neighborhood was no joke, she could have been killed. But god, her scent was driving him wild. He could feel his pulse quicken and the blood rush around his body.

Serena knew it had been foolish coming at night, but all she could think about right now was that she was in his arms. She sighed wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing her closer to him. They hadn't known each other for very long, but it didn't matter. At the moment all that mattered was that she was in his arms. They could figure everything else out later.

* * *

AN: I was going to continue it, but I thought that this was a good stopping point for now. The next chapter will be about them figuring things out. There should be lots of fluff coming soon! I hope you liked this chapter. You're starting to learn a bit more about Darien. He's a bit mysterious isn't he. It'll all make sense soon. Hope you liked it. Please Review!!!!


	6. Midnight Conversation

AN: I'm getting busy again and I maybe starting a new job soon, so my updates may be a little less frequent again. Sorry! But as I said before, I am going to finish this story! It just might take some time. Well here goes chapter 6. Enjoy!

Chapter: 6

Midnight Conversation

"You are the craziest woman I've ever met." Darien spoke softly into Serena's hair, still embracing her.

"I'm not crazy, just determined." Serena replied with a little laugh. Darien smirked at this, she certainly was determined. No one would have made the trip she had into this neighborhood and in the middle of the night no less.

As Darien pulled back he asked if she would like a seat. Looking around, the only place to sit, was on Darien's bed. Fighting back a blush at the limited furniture in the room, Darien led Serena over to the bed to sit down.

"Sorry there's no chairs, like I said, I don't usually entertain." Darien said sheepishly, running a hand through his black locks.

Serena simply smiled at him. "Don't worry, I wasn't expecting much….I...I mean, it's not like you were expecting me. I wasn't insinuating that you were poor…I mean…um…um" Serena could have mentally slapped herself, that sounded so rude and idiotic. She hoped that Darien wouldn't throw her out for being this offensive.

A small chuckle came from the other side of the bed, Serena looked up to see Darien smiling and laughing. "You look so cute all confused and frustrated, don't worry I know what you mean." Darien said as he continued to chuckle. Serena blushed and looked down at her lap. 'He called me cute!'

"So, uh, I ran into someone that you know as I came here." Serena said off handedly, still embarrassed about her previous comment.

"You met someone _before_ you came here, god, you really get around. Who was it, I'm afraid to ask." Darien said, stunned.

"A girl named Lita. She told me to tell you she says hi. She's the one that helped me find you. I didn't know where you lived." Serena looked up at him.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you just got up in the middle of the night, after what, a party" Darien waved his hand at her dress, "Wondered over across the park, not in the slightest clue where you were going, just on the off chance you'd meet someone who'd know?!" By this time Darien was standing again, pacing in front of Serena.

"Yes, you could say that." Serena said hesitantly. Hearing it the way Darien said it really did make her sound nuts.

"Well fuck." Darien dropped back onto the bed, completely stunned. He could not believe this woman, why had she risked so much to just come and say hi. Did she like him. That thought for some reason made him really happy. Or could the reason she came be part of a sting. The cop knew she was with him earlier. He had to know.

"Why did you come?"

Serena looked into his eyes. "I told you, I had to see you again. I wanted to thank you for earlier."

"Bullshit. No one would risk their life to come see me just to say hi. Did someone ask you to come here?"

Offended Serena sat straight up trying to look as tall and confident as possible. "I do not lie." Well actually, Serena had lied, quite a few times today in fact. To her mother, Molly, Lita, but not to Darien, "Nobody sent me. I came on my own because I wanted to see you again."

Darien looked directly into her eyes, hoping she spoke the truth. Her eyes never wavered. Darien relaxed, it seemed she'd been telling the truth, which meant, 'She must like me'. Again a wave of happiness washed over him.

"I'm sorry, but I had to ask."

"What are you so scared about?" Serena asked innocently.

Darien smirked. While everyone in this neighborhood knew exactly what him and his friends did, Serena from her rich, society world had no clue. "I don't think you want to know."

"It can't be that bad, or at least, you can't be bad. Lita told me that you helped her, and that you've helped many people around here."

"Yeah, but how do you think I help them?" Darien asked, amused by her innocence of the real world.

"Um, she said that you fed her, and gave her some money, and helped her find a job."

"I did, but how do you think I got that money?" 'She's just too cute, damn I wish things were different.'

"Did you… steal it?" Serena asked hesitantly. Darien seemed so nice, and he helped out his community. How could he be a criminal, there had to be some other explanation. Serena looked back at Darien, studying him, trying to figure him out, as if looking at him would reveal all his secrets.

"It's not exactly stealing." Darien offered.

"What do you do?" Serena gasped, he was a criminal!

"Serena, calm down. I'll explain." Serena took a few deep breaths but her pulse was going wild. She had never met a criminal before. 'What have I gotten myself into! He seems so nice.'

"Are you ok now?" Serena nodded "Ok, I do steal, but it's not what you think. I don't rob anybody off the street or break into their homes. Ok, I'm not a bad guy. I just try and help out people who are down and out, I guess you could say." Darien glanced at Serena and saw she had her eyebrows drawn, obviously still confused. Darien sighed and continued, "Look, a huge percentage of the neighborhood is made up of families who left France at the beginning of the second French Revolution. To gain passage here to England, they had to sell everything they owned to get their families here safely. Many of their families still remain in France and send what they can to help support the families here until they can make it on their own."

Serena nodded; she had heard about this, this was not explaining why Darien was stealing, or what he was stealing. "Go on." Serena urged.

Darien ran his hand through his hair again. "There is one company that is dealing with all the passage of these people. Do you know what company that is?" Serena shook her head. "That would be Diamond Enterprises, with Lord Diamond at the helm." Darien let out a bitter laugh. Everyone knew Lord Diamond fancied Serena Laurence, how would she react to hearing the truth about her Lord's business.

"Well isn't that a good thing? He's helping all those people escape oppression over in France. Lord Diamond is offering them a new chance at life here." Serena didn't know why she felt obligated to say something on Lord Diamond's behalf. 'My mother must be rubbing off on me, I can't stand the man' Serena shuddered.

Darien glared down at Serena, not liking her comment one bit about Lord Diamond. 'Fuck, she's totally brainwashed, well fuck her, it'll do her good to hear the truth.' Darien cleared his throat before continuing. "You make it sound like he's some kinda saint. I don't know how you feel about him, but he's a fuck'n asshole." Serena's eyebrows rose at that statement, sure she knew he was an asshole, but she had never been in the type of company where someone would actually say it.

"He's the one that charges the people every last cent they got for transportation over here, and then gives them a so called job working in his 'factories', more like torture chambers. And once you agree to Lord Diamond's terms, you pretty much signed your life away. The people have to keep paying him to make sure they can stay here. Even though they're forced to work in his 'factory' they still have to pay almost half of their earnings to him. It doesn't leave anything for the families to live off of. Many of the women have turned to prostitution, the children to begging, and the husbands to drink." Darien was standing again. He was furious just thinking about the kind of shit Lord Diamond suffered upon these people. "And if they choose to go back to France, they either forefit everything they earned here in England and are left penniless, or they are thrown in jail for breaking their contract."

Serena gasped, she had no idea that this was going on. 'How could anyone be that cruel?' Darien looked down at her, he could see that the truth shocked her, but she didn't seem upset about hearing what type of creep Lord Diamond actually was. Darien sat back down next to Serena.

"What I do is try and help out as much as I can. My friends and I only hit Diamonds ships or warehouses down by the piers. Most of the stuff in there is the property of the people anyway. So we just take whatever we can, and redistribute it back to the people suffering, not just the French immigrants but the other poor people, many of which are left in similar situations from Diamond." He let out a long breath of air. "So, you see, I'm not really a bad guy. But that's why I asked you earlier if someone sent you, I thought it could have been the cops." Darien let out a laugh at that, it now seemed ridiculous that this little slip of a girl, make that beautiful woman, would ever do something like that.

Serena sat there stunned. This was so much to take in. 'Now I _really_ don't want to see Lord Diamond again.' Serena could help think that the next time she saw him she might slap that cold, calculating face of his.

"Did I offend you, Miss Laurence?" Darien said sarcastically, still wondering what Serena thought about Diamond.

"What?....um…No, I was thinking about how much I want to slap him. I hate Lord Diamond, I disliked him before, but now I truly loath him." Darien smiled at that, 'Good she doesn't like him, maybe she likes me instead.'

"What's worse is that I'm expected to marry him eventually. My mother would like nothing else. We're supposed to go to some party next week. They think he'll ask for my hand there. I'm dreading that day, that was part of my reason for sneaking out tonight." Serena said quietly. Darien tried to look at her face, but she had her head down. He instead grabbed her hand that was resting on her knee.

Serena felt Darien grab her hand, her heart felt like it skipped a beat, she turned to look up a Darien, and saw him smiling down at her. She blushed and continued, "I just wanted to live a little before Diamond locks me away in his gilded cage. You make me feel so…so..alive." It was true, Serena had never felt this way before. It felt like her blood was singing in her veins, this night was such a whirlwind that she wouldn't trade a single thing for.

Darien simply smiled on the outside, but on the inside he was joyous. This beautiful, exceptional woman came to _him_ for escape. She looked so adorably tempting sitting next to him, on his bed, blushing. 'Well she did say she wanted to live a little, what the hell.' Before he could rethink his reasoning Darien leaned forward and captured her lips with his own.

Serena was still looking at Darien with a slight blush on her face, she had no idea why she just told him the truth. She closed her eyes to clear her thoughts, but then felt a slight, wonderful, pressure on her lips. She realized that Darien was kissing her! Serena immediately started to kiss back, this was amazing. It was her first kiss and it felt wonderful.

Heaven, that was all Darien could think to describe the feel of his lips on hers. He had kissed plenty of women, but never had it felt like this. Serena had responded fully to his kiss, encouraged by that, Darien brought his arms around her, pulling her closer to his body. He knew how wrong this was, but it just felt so right. He gently licked her lips with his tongue, silently asking permission to deepen the kiss. Serena responded, and parted her lips. Darien wasted no time, he deepened the kiss and brought Serena even closer to his body. By this time Serena had wrapped her arms around his neck. She loved the feeling coursing through her body. She had never experienced anything like it, and a soft moan escaped from her lips.

Darien immediately pulled back, afraid that he'd frightened her. "Oh god, did I hurt you? I'm sorry Serena, I.." He was cut off by Serena launching herself back into his arms. Kissing him again, not wanting anyone, including Darien, to stop the feelings she was experiencing. Darien smiled into the kiss and deepened it again.

Gently he coaxed her onto her back. He was now on top of her, kissing her as deeply as he could manage, while untying her mass of curls and running his fingers through the strands of gold. Serena had also lost her hands into his unruly mess of black hair. It was so soft and silky, she loved running her fingers through it, and tugging on it slightly.

Darien left Serena's mouth and started to kiss over to her ear, where he nibbled on her lobe, receiving a squeak from Serena. Darien continued his way down her neck, switching between kissing and nipping it, Serena moaning the entire time. While his right hand was still lost in her hair, his left had a mind of its own and was running down the side of her petite frame, memorizing all its curves. His hand finally stopped just under her right breast. Slowly he inched it up, cupping it through the fabric of her dress. He gave a gentle squeeze to the soft orb. Serena's eyes flew open and she sucked in air.

It felt good, too good, but she wasn't ready for that yet. Gently Serena brought her hands to his chest and gave him a slight but firm shove. Darien got the message and reluctantly let go of the tempting goddess beneath him. He sat back and closed his eyes running a hand through his hair, breathing deeply, trying to calm his pounding pulse.

"Are you ok?....Serena?" Darien turned to look down at the panting, blushing women still lying back on _his_ bed. Darien fought he urge to groan, she still looked so tempting. If he kept looking at her, he was sure to end up back where they were before. Unable to resist, Darien leaned back down and gave her another peck on her full lips, now slightly bruised. He pulled away and helped bring Serena back into a sitting position.

Serena couldn't believe what she just did. She brought a hand up to feel her lips. They were tingling, actually her whole body felt like it was tingling. A smile broke out over her face. Remembering that Darien had just asked her a question, Serena turned to look at him, still blushing.

"Serena, I'm sorry, you…I mean…" Darien was trying to explain his actions, finding it hard to be remorseful over that experience, it was too wonderful.

"Darien, it's alright. Actually it was amazing." Serena said confidently. Darien smiled and pulled Serena into a hug. "I'm just not ready yet for anything more" Serena whispered into his ear.

Pulling back Darien looked into her smiling face. "That's fine Serena, I really didn't mean to push you into anything. You're just…so damn tempting." He let out a strained chuckle and ran his hands through his hair. She was tempting, and so much more. He wanted her, and what scared him the most was that he wanted her for more than just a one night thing. This little woman seemed full of surprises and wit. She was complicated, and a puzzle Darien wanted to try and solve. Sighing at his own thoughts, Darien turned back to Serena who was blushing at what he just said. "I know how wrong any relationship you and me would have, but it felt so right, and I'll take things as slow as you want." Darien felt like he was rambling, but he had to say it.

Serena looked up at the word relationship. Did she want a relationship with Darien? 'Of course, he is so sweet and sincere. I wish things could be different.' Serena smiled at Darien, seeing that he was embarrassed about just rambling on. She leaned forward and gave him a small kiss. "That would be good." Darien just smiled back at her.

From there the conversation went into a different direction. They asked each other about their lives, and their childhood. Both told extremely different stories, Serena from the high life, and Darien from his families struggles. Each fascinated by the other.

A few hours passed, it was nearly 4am. Serena sighed, she had to get back. "Darien, I should get back home, it's very late…er.. well early. I'll be missed soon, ha I'm still in my dress from last night."

"I understand. I'll walk you back, make sure you get there safe."

"Thank you." Serena stood up and placed another kiss on his lips before dawning her cloak once again. Darien got up and retrieved his overcoat as well. The two smiled and kissed each other again before stepping out of his room.

Andrew was sitting at one of the tables with a drink in hand talking to Ann and Allen when Darien and Serena stepped out of Darien's room.

"Oh, done with the bitch already?" Ann commented. Serena glared at Ann. Her grip on Darien's hand tightened.

"Shut the fuck up Ann, you don't know what you're talking about." Darien shouted back. Ann grimaced, hating to be yelled at by Darien. She leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms and proceeded to pout. Darien rubbed his thumb over Serena's hand in a soothing gesture, to try and relieve some of the tension, and silently apologize for Ann's behavior.

"Where are you going Darien?" Allen said in a cool, stoic voice.

"I'm going to escort Serena home, I'll be back later." Darien relied as he started to lead Serena to the door.

"WHAT! Darien, what about the plans! We were supposed to go over them!" Andrew screamed as he got up from the table a little too quickly, causing his chair to fall back.

"Calm down Drew, get some sleep, when I get back, we'll discuss them then. We already had it pretty much figured out anyway." Darien calmly said as he opened to door. Serena made her way outside and Darien closed the door behind them.

"Fuck! What the hell does Darien see in that girl anyway, isn't she just a whore." Andrew mumbled to himself. He picked up the fallen chair, and went off to his room to catch a quick nap.

Allen just shrugged, and went back to his drink. Ann was still pouting, angry at that girl. 'How dare she make me look like a fool in front of Darien. She should just be glad Beryl wasn't here, she'd be dead! Wish she was, the bitch.'

Darien and Serena walked in a comfortable silence. The hour was finally catching up to Serena and she found herself fighting to stay awake. But she was happy. Tonight had been the best night in her whole life. There was a smile on her face that she doubted could ever be erased.

Darien was having similar thoughts. He couldn't believe the feelings he was having over this tiny woman. In just a short time, she was everything to him. He couldn't be happier. But the looming fact that Lord Diamond was going to propose to her sent a chill of hatred through his body. He couldn't let that happen. The man would destroy Serena. He promised himself that he would never let Diamond get his hands on Serena.

It didn't take long for them to reach Serena's house. Darien was impressed; it had to be one of the finest on the block. He looked back at Serena, "When will I see you again?"

"Tonight." Serena said softly.

"Fuck, I can't, I'm supposed to do that thing with Andrew tomorrow night."

Serena let out a laugh. "Will I be reading about it in the paper the next day?" Darien smiled down at her, before giving her a quick kiss.

"The following night, I'll be on that bench," Darien pointed a park bench not too far away before continuing, "I'll be there at midnight, if you can sneak out, I'll be waiting." Darien gave Serena another lingering kiss before pulling back. He gave her a smile and stepped back. "Sweet dreams my Serena." He turned away and walked back into the park.

Serena smiled and walked into her dark and quite house.

AN: I hope you liked this chapter. You got a little lime action in there. Yay! More to come! Like always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
